In general, a toilet (i.e., a toilet bowl, a chamber pot, etc.) is a piece of equipment allowing a user to be seated to pass a bowl movement. The toilet may be equipped with a bidet to make using a restroom convenient and for sanitary purposes.
In this respect, even after a user uses a toilet and the toilet is flushed, water retained in the toilet may be contaminated due to foreign objects remaining therein, raising the possibility of the propagation of microbes (or microscopic organisms).
Also, the propagation of bacteria causes odors, while a bowel movement may also cause an odor from the toilet bowl, resulting in a failure of providing an agreeable environment to a toilet user.
Thus, a device for sterilizing and deodorizing a toilet after a user uses it is required.
Meanwhile, a bidet includes a movable cleaning nozzle for jetting water to the external organs of sex and excretion to clean the same and a movable bidet nozzle for jetting water to the pudenda of a woman.
However, when the nozzle is repeatedly used, erroneously used, or used for an extended period of time, it may be contaminated with excretion, and the excretion may be jetted together with washing water to the external organs of sex and excretion or may clog holes through which washing water is jetted, or bacteria may propagate in the nozzle due to the excretion.
Thus, in order to solve the problem, the nozzle is cleaned to remove excretion, but, in this case, the related art nozzle cleaning method requires a large quantity of washing water to remove excretion or has insufficient cleaning power to completely remove excretion from the nozzle.